16 and Pregnant
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione and Severus are dating. they are in love. during war of course and this is Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. since she is 16 of course. what happens when she finds herself Pregnant with Severus's child after only dating for about four months? R
1. Chapter 1

16 and Pregnant

Severus and Hermione had been dating since the beginning of her sixth year. It has now been four months since they have confessed their love for one another. Hermione and Severus sat back on the couch remembering the day like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione Granger had detention with Professor Snape for not paying attention in class that afternoon. Hermione hesitated to knock on the door. Fully aware what her detention had in store for her. She remembers why she wasn't paying full attention in class today, her reason was this. She kept staring at Professor Snape while trying to brew some healing potion for the up coming war. She kept thinking how smart he was. how sexy his voice was. though he wasn't the most sexiest man on earth, to her, he seemed perfect. She loved his crooked nose. His sneer, his rude comments. She thought his comments were hilarious. Hermione stood outside Professor Snape's door, waiting another minute she knocks. When she did, she heard his cold voice say _

"_ENTER!" _

_and she did so, she gulped and then stood on the other side of the door way. Staring at him. _

"_Is there any reason as to why you are staring at me all the time?" Professor asked. He couldn't help think that Miss. Granger was almost an adult. By next year she would be seventeen. He couldn't help the beauty that she has. Her curly brown past her shoulder length hair. Her perfect chocolate brown eye's. her voice like an angel when she speaks. How she always answers his questions during class. She is the perfect woman for him. if only she was his age. Or better yet. He was her age. _

"_I'm sorry Professor, I just couldn't help…" Before she finished her sentence, she almost blurted out her true feelings for him. she needed to be more careful about what she says. _

"_you couldn't help what Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked. Could it be? Could she possibly have feelings for him too? No…it couldn't be. Could it? Professor Snape asked himself. _

_Hermione sighed and walked towards him. she signaled that she wanted to sit down across his desk and he allowed her too. She sat down and pulled the chair closer. _

"_I just couldn't help to notice that you aren't appreciated enough for all the hard work you do for the order." Hermione started out saying. _

" _Its that so? Anything else I should know about?" Professor Snape said with his silky voice. Oh how She loved it. _

"_It's hard for me to say…though you are my teacher." Hermione said. she couldn't believe that she was about to blurt out her feelings towards Snape. But Snape was intrigued. _

"_Are you saying that you have feelings for me Miss Granger? Is that why you keep staring at me during class as well as meal times?" Snape asked. He couldn't help but notice at dinner or any other meals, Hermione would constantly stare at him. but he too was guilty for staring at her too. _

"_yes" That was the only word she could say. She felt totally embarrassed. Snape got up from the other side of the desk and walked around and kneeled to her. He then put his hand up to her face and cupped it. _

"_I know it was hard for you to admit. But for me it's even harder. I too have feelings for you. but I know its strictly forbidden for a teacher student relationship…." Snape said in return, he was staring into Hermione's eye's. and with out even speaking another word, Hermione had kissed him on his lips. At first Snape was shocked, but then he returned his kiss to her with full power. After a couple of minutes of kissing, Hermione broke it off, and Snape had whimpered. _

"_I have loved you for so long Severus." Hermione said, daring herself to use his given name. this confession too was a shocker for him. he couldn't believe that the woman he'd admire would love him in return. _

"_Hermione…I love you too." Severus said and kissed her. Severus had gotten up and lead Hermione to his chambers……………._

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Hermione and Severus was sitting on the couch holding each other.

"I'm so glad you gave me detention that night Severus." Hermione said leaning back and lifted her head up and Severus kissed her lips gently.

"I am too sweetheart." Severus said as he felt his left forearm burn. Severus winced in pain, and Hermione turned to him worriedly.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Hermione asked worried for him.

"yes Hermione, it does." Severus said. he didn't want to go, knowing that every meeting he went too, could be his last.

"be safe Severus. I love you." Hermione said. as Severus got up, so did Hermione. They gave each other a loving hug.

"I will my love. I will return to you." Severus reassured her. Hermione reached up and kissed him passionately.

"you better." Hermione said.

"and why is that?" Severus asked teasingly.

"I'll tell you when you get back." Hermione said. and with that and one more kissed he had flooed to the Dark Lord.


	2. The Dark Lord's Meeting

Chapter two: The Dark Lord's Meeting

Severus had appeared at the meeting place where he would give his report to the Dark Lord. He also couldn't help to think what Hermione would be telling him after he had gotten back. IF he gotten back. _There is no IF's to it Severus. You must return to Hermione. She needs you. _Severus thought to him self, while he walked to the bedroom of Riddle Manor. When he arrived he saw the inner circle. Lucius was there of course. And McNair, Millicent, Mulciber, and his precious snake Nagini, Barty Crouch Jr. and the Dark Lord's lover, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"aww…my faithful servants." Voldemort hissed.

"Severus…please come here." Voldemort commanded. Severus had done so, he bent down and bowed and kissed his hand.

"my Lord." Severus asked.

"Give me updates on the order Severus." Voldemort commanded when Severus got up.

"well, I have found out that Potter is raising an army. Dumbledore's army they so called it. they tried to keep it a secret since that pink fluff ball of a woman Umbridge came in to teach from the ministry." Severus said. hoping that would please the Dark Lord.

"Very well, anything else? Has Dumbledore done anything to Potter since our last meeting? Other then that army? Which will probably fail in the long run." Voldemort then commanded.

"Dumbledore is having privet lessons with Potter. I am not certain what it is just yet, he wouldn't tell me. But if you like my lord I would gladly find out for you." Severus said.

"you better find out Severus." Voldemort said and signaled him to back off.

"ah, Lucius, how is Draco?" Voldemort asked him.

"he is doing well My Lord." Lucius answered and went to Voldemort, bowed and kissed his hand.

"I have a mission for your son Lucius." Voldemort said. Severus was worried of what it might be.

"Draco's mission is, at the end of next year, he will need to kill Dumbledore, if that fool is gone, then Potter will be mentally unstable to fight. There fore, I have my advantage to kill him." Voldemort said to Lucius. Lucius was shocked by the mission. Though he doesn't care if Dumbledore dies or not, the fact is that he had given the job to his son.

"very well my Lord, I will inform him immediately." Lucius said.

"make sure you do. I will need Draco to see me once he knows of his mission. Is that clear Lucius?" Voldemort asked him.

"Yes My Lord." Lucius said.

"Very well then. On you go. All of you, except you Bella." Voldemort said. Severus was thankful that this meeting was short. All he wanted to do was to curl up next to Hermione and sleep next to her. And he wanted to know desperately what she was going to say to him. after the meeting, Severus flooed back to Hermione. Hermione was waiting on the couch. Praying that Severus would come home soon. When she looked up she saw him with dust on his death eater robes. And she ran towards him basically throwing herself at him.

"oh Severus! Thank God your alright!" Hermione said and she kissed him on the mouth. Severus kissed her back and tightly embracing her.

"you know I will come back my love. I'm perfectly fine for once. I am thankful that I was not the Dark Lords toy tonight." Severus said and he lead her to the couch and they both sat down.

"now, Hermione, what were you going to say before I left?" Severus said.

"it's been driving me up the wall. You know that?" Severus smiled and kissed Hermione.

"I haven't had my period this month." Hermione started to say.

"And?" Severus was at a lost.

"I took a test and well I'm…." Hermione paused to see Severus's expression.

"what love? What is it?" Severus asked. He had an idea of what it may be. But wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm Pregnant." Hermione blurted out. Severus was overjoyed by this and quickly got off the couch and picked up Hermione and tightly hugged and kissed her all over, swinging her around.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!" Severus said. he never felt so alive before now. He was going to be a father. A FATHER!

"put me down please love, I think I'm going to be sick!" Hermione said teasingly, though she did feel a bit dizzy after being twirled around in circles. Severus did.

"I can't believe it! I'm….we're pregnant! We're having a baby!" Severus yelled. He couldn't control his excitement.

"yeah me neither." Hermione said. she didn't seem to thrilled about it.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Severus asked concerned.

"yes Severus, I am. But now isn't really the time to be having a baby. With all this war stuff going on. And I am still in school. How am I going deal with all of it?" Hermione asked Severus as she leaned into him between his legs. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on top of him.

"Don't worry love, we'll find a way. Everything's going to be alright. Just have faith." Severus said. he totally forgotten for a second that Hermione was still in school and the up coming war. All he cared at the moment was that he was going to be a father. And Hermione the mother. And that he was going to have a family.

_**A/N I will be going to TN tomorrow right after church, I will not update this week for I will be on Spring Break. But I hope you enjoy. I will try to upload another chapter before I leave tomorrow. Please read and review. And tell me what you think. Thanks! **_


	3. The reaction

Chapter three: The reaction

"what will I tell my friends Severus?" Hermione asked getting ready for school.

"just tell them that your in love with me, and that I'm in love with you." Severus answered getting ready himself.

"It's easier said than done love." Hermione said looking at her self in the mirror.

"If you want me there with you love, I'd be glad to help explain everything." Severus offered coming towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"I would love you too please and thank you." Hermione said turning around and kissed his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Miss. Granger, please stay after when class is finished." Severus said sitting at his desk grading papers.

"ah jeez's, what we do now?" Ron sighed. Hermione was silent. And looked the other way.

"I don't know Ron, but I bet we're in trouble." Harry said finishing cleaning his area where he brewed a potion.

After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed after. Harry and Ron took a seat near the potion master's desk. But there was no third seat for Hermione.

"Professor, is there anything wrong? Are we in trouble?" Harry asked shyly.

"no, you aren't in trouble. But this meeting does effect Hermione." Severus said and signaled Hermione to come to him. she did and she sat on Severus's. lap.

"Hermione! What on earth are you doing?" Ron spat out.

"Harry, Ron…Severus and I…." Hermione began to say but Ron cut in.

"NO! it can't be! Since when did you start using each other's first name? this, this thing…relationship you're having is illegal! Professor how could you?! seduce a student! Nonetheless the smartest student in the school! Hermione! Why? Why choose the greasy haired bat? Over me?" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasly calm yourself down right now." Severus commanded and scowled at Ron.

"NO NEVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERMIONE! HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOU DAMN FATHER!" Ron said and got up.

"Ron, I love him. he loves me. I don't care about the age difference. Besides, my grandparents were the same age difference when they were married." Hermione spat back. Harry just sat there, in disbelief.

"I thought you loved me Hermione! I thought we were meant to be together! Not with this….piece of filth!" Ron said and stormed out the room. Hermione then fell apart. She had started to cry and Severus took hold of her. Hermione was now crying on Severus.

"I believe you should go Mr. Potter." Severus said and Harry did what he was told.

"It's okay Hermione, everything's alright. Weasley is an immature brat. He doesn't deserve you." Severus said comforting her.

"Severus, what he said to you….I can't believe….he would….do…say…such a thing. I love you." Hermione said whipping her tears from her face.

"I love you too Hermione. Come, lets go to the chambers. I think we had our adventure for tonight." Severus said and scooped her up and carried her to the chambers. he had laid her on his bed and he came around and laid next to her.

"Potter seemed to take it quit well." Severus said.

"I'm glad…I don't know if I could loose him as a friend." Hermione said scooting closer to him, she had laid her head on him. Severus wrapped his arm around her and the other arm was on her stomach. They just laid there for a while and they had fallin asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Won't Fight

Chapter four: Won't be fighting

It was a couple of days after telling Harry and Ron about her and Severus being together. But she hadn't gotten the chance to tell them that they were going to have a baby. They had ignored her since. Hermione felt alone, but as long as Severus was by her side, she'll be able to make it.

Their were in potion's, when Dumbledore came in the room.

"Can I see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and you Professor?" Dumbledore asked. Severus had stopped what he was saying.

"yes sir, class dismissed." Severus said and everyone rushed out of the door.

"meet me in my office in five minutes. The password is chocolate pie." Albus said and left. The four of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"well…we better do what the headmaster says." Severus said and lead them to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they got there, Albus had offered them some lemon drops and asked them to sit down. Harry and Ron sat down on the large sofa, while Hermione and Severus sat on the loveseat together, and Albus sat in the matching red armchair beside the loveseat.

"I presume you have told Harry and Ron about your relationship Hermione? Severus?" Albus asked. Both Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione and Severus. They gave Hermione a nasty evil glare.

"yes sir. We have, but we couldn't tell all of it because Ron had stormed out." Hermione said. Severus wrapped his arm around her neck and patted her shoulder. Trying to comfort her, it worked a little bit, but not much.

"what else is there Hermione? Your already in love with Snape." Harry asked. Hermione's face was completely red.

"Well….I wanted to tell you something else…which is really important to you two that you wont get mad. Though you already are, I would like you to understand, at least." Hermione said.

"Well? spit it out woman!" Ron shouted.

"I'm Pregnant." Hermione said quickly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Ron yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT KNOCKED UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOUR SON OR DAUGHTER WILL BE THE SPAWN OF SATEN!" Ron yelled. Severus pulled his wand out and pointed it at Ron's throat.

"if you ever call my child that again I will personally get rid of you with one flick of the wrist." Severus said with his blood boiling.

"Calm down you two. We also need to discus what we will be doing for the war. Now, we need a leader who will lead the theastrals, one will lead the centaurs, and the D.A. any volunteers?" Albus asked trying to change the subject.

"I'll lead the D.A." Hermione said.

"You will not be fighting this war." Severus said seriously.

"I must! I have to!" Hermione said determinedly.

"NO!" Severus said back.

"Severus! You know I can take care of my self out there. I won't do anything stupid." Hermione tried to persuade him. She knew she would be fighting. No matter what.

"You cant Hermione. That's my final answer. You will not under any circumstances will you fight in this God forsaken war!." Severus said. Hermione got furious.

"Please Severus! I know I'll do just fine in the war. Just have faith in me!" Hermione said. Severus stood up with a scowl on his face.

"I stand by my decision. You will not fight." Severus said and he left the room with his robes billowing him.

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think? I've been wanting to up date for a while, but couldn't think of anything up till now. Please read and review. If you want more. **


	5. Back in the Chambers

Chapter five: Back in the Chambers.

"I don't know why you won't let me fight Severus. I am now seventeen. No longer sixteen." Hermione said to Severus. Severus was furious by her nagging.

"you want to know what! DO YOU HERMIONE!" Severus said coming to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"I'll tell you why! You may be so sure that you'll survive this war Hermione, but there's always a chance that you won't make it. I can't stand to loose you Hermione. I can't stand to loose you and our child. Your pregnant Hermione! Your strength will weaken when only five minutes when the war has started. I love you to much to loose you. and if you fight, you not only put yourself in danger, you'll put our baby in danger as well. what would happen if a spell hit you and caused you a miscarriage? I can't let you do that. And I wont!" Severus said. he had tears streaming down his face, he had wrapped his arms around her. Clinging on for dear life almost. Hermione felt guilty now. She too had put her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Alright Severus…I won't fight. But I want to do something for the war. I cant bare to loose you either Severus. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione. With all my heart and soul. Maybe you can do some research or something. We'll figure something out. I just don't want you fighting. Is that to much to ask love?" Severus asked as Hermione whipped away some of his tears.

"no. that's not to much to ask. Oh Severus….thank you for talking some since into me. I never thought about it that way." Hermione said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"your welcome love." Severus said and kissed her again.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up next chapter. But please read and review. If you want more. **


	6. what is it?

Chapter six: The Baby's Ultrasound.

A couple of months after their compromise, Hermione is about five months pregnant. She and Severus will be going to St. Mungo's to see what the sex is. Harry and Ron are still ignoring her. She feels that she had lost her best friends. But all in all, she was able to help the war by doing some research for the two unforgivable curses, trying to find a cure for them.

Hermione and Severus were getting ready to leave from Hogwarts to go. Severus had came up behind her when she turned around to see if she had forgotten anything. He had wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly and kissed the back of her head and smelt the sweat smell of kiwi strawberries in her chocolate brown curly hair.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Severus asked Hermione kissing her neck. Hermione had turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I am now. Come one, lets go." Hermione said. and She and Severus had left for St. Mungo's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived, they had to wait for ten minutes before the nurse had came in to get them.

"hello Mr. Snape and Miss. Granger, please follow me." The nurse said. they had followed her into a small room with a tall blue bed with paper on with a pillow.

"Please lay down on the bed." The nurse said. Hermione had followed her instructions and laid down on the bed.

"As you know, a witch will give birth in seven months not nine like muggles. So, you will be due on June 15th. Well, that is the due date. Do you want to know the sex of your child?" The nurse asked. She loves the reaction when the parents are eager to know.

"well…that's why we're here. Yes we would like to know the sex." Hermione said. Hermione was holding Severus's hand.

"congratulations…..it's a girl." The nurse said. Severus had reached down and hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe it! it's a girl!" Hermione said happily.

"I am happy too Hermione." Severus said.

"I know you wanted it to be a boy." Hermione said smiling at him.

"I don't care what sex it is. As long as our baby is healthy, that's all that counts." Severus said.

"That is true Severus." Hermione said.

"I am glad you two are pleased with the gender." The nurse said.

"is it okay that we leave?" Hermione asked. The nurse was cleaning the jell off of her stomach. After that she had answered.

"yes, you can. Just be careful will you?" The nurse said.

"of course I will. And I know if I even try, Severus here will scowl me for doing something stupid wont you Hun?" Hermione asked. Severus smiled at her.

"yes I would. Thank you for your time." Severus said.

"your welcome." The nurse said, and with that. Hermione and Severus had left the hospital and went back to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Severus was sitting on the couch in his chambers holding each other and talking about the baby.

"what do you want to name it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know love. You have any idea's?" Severus asked.

"How bout Rose? I like that name." Hermione suggested.

"I like it too babe. Rose it is." Severus said.

"How Bout, Rose Severus Granger Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you want to name our daughter after me?" Severus asked.

"Because, I love you. and you are her father," Hermione said, She had reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, when she was done, Severus smiled at her.

"Alright then…..welcome to the family, Rose Severus Granger Snape." Severus said talking to Hermione's stomach. Hermione laughed.

"She ain't out yet. In another two months." Hermione said to Severus.

"Well, I hope she comes out soon. Because I want to see her." Severus said, and landed one more kiss on Hermione's lips.


	7. The last Night

Chapter seven: The last Night

"Albus, I need to tell you something…Important." Severus said when he stopped him when he passed Albus in the hallway.

"Very well Severus, come to my office." Albus said, within five minutes, Albus and Severus were in his office.

"I was summoned last night Albus." Severus started out with.

"Yes, I see. How was it?" Albus asked him eyeing him.

"It was awful, the war will be tomorrow, noon. He plans on sneaking up on the castle with over thou sands of death eaters, near the front entrance." Severus announced.

"Very well then, we will be prepared for the final battle, Harry will look for Tom, Ron will fight, leading a couple of centaurs, the order will be here, every one who is willing to fight will be here, I will notify the ministry right away." Albus said, he was as calm as ever, but he had lost a little sparkle in his eyes.

"How will we keep Hermione safe? She should be due any day now." Severus asked. He was more concerned about Hermione then anything else.

"She will be safe in my office, nobody can get in here with out my say so. She will be safe as long as she doesn't step foot outside my office. She will do fine." Albus had said.

"Thank you sir. Hermione means the world to me, if she dies, I don't know what I'd do. I lover her Albus." Severus said.

"I know you do Severus, that's why I want you down there spending time with her, since this is the last night of piece." Albus suggested. Severus had smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Severus said, getting ready to walk out of his office.

"Oh and Severus?" Albus said, stopping him.

"Yes?" Severus asked as he turned around.

"Good luck tomorrow, be safe." Albus said.

"You too sir. Good night."

"Good night Severus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Severus were in the chambers sitting on the couch holding each other.

"Tomorrow's the war. It starts at noon." Severus informed Hermione.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"Yes love?" Severus asked.

"Be safe tomorrow." Hermione said.

"I will love." Severus said and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Severus. Rose would loose her father, if something happened. Please try not to do anything stupid." Hermione pleaded.

"I wont love. I swear to you that I will survive. That I will make it and see our little girl grow up to be as smart as you, as pretty as you…." Severus said.

"And be brave, just like her father." Hermione said, she kissed him and put her hands on her round stomach, and then reached over to his hands and placed his hands on her stomach as well.

"can you feel her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she's kicking. Does it hurt?" Severus asked her.

"A little, not much." Hermione answered. Severus smiled and kissed her.

"You will be safe in Albus's office, during the war. You must not step foot out of there or the protection spell won't work." Severus said.

"Alright, I won't" Hermione said.

"Baby's due any day." Hermione said smiling down at her stomach.

"I jus hope she wont be born tomorrow." Severus said.

"Me neither, we'd better be going to bed. You need all your strength for tomorrow." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione?" Severus asked getting up.

"Yes love?" Hermione asked. Severus had gotten down on one knee, he had pulled out a red velvet box and opened it.

"Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my world, the light that makes me the happiest man in the world. You are my joy, you are my comfort, you are as precious as a sparrow. My heart will belong to you and only you. if only if you accept it. Hermione, will you marry me?" Severus asked as he showed her a huge diamond ring, gold strapped, the diamond was sparkling, it was crystal clear. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"YES!!!!!!!!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. When she broke it off, Severus had slid the ring on her ring finger.

"I swear to you Hermione, once the war is over, we will be happy. We will have our own family, and we will be married." Severus said kissing her tenderly.

"I love you so much Severus. You are my knight in shining armor. My hero. The love of my life." Hermione said. Severus had lead her to the bedroom, once they were ready for bed, they wrapped each other's arms around one another and slept peacefully together. Wishing that tomorrow will end as soon as possible.

_**A/N Hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review. If you want to read more. Tell me what you think please. The more reviews I get, The more I want to write. So keep them going. Thanks--- **_

__


	8. The War Had Started

Chapter eight: The War Started

The next morning, Hermione awoke with Severus still lying in bed. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, before Severus broke the silence.

"Remember what I told you?" Severus asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes love, stay in Albus's office. Don't step foot out of there." Hermione said.

"That's correct. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Severus said and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Come, we must get ready." Severus said and he and Hermione got up and got ready. Once they were ready, they headed down to Albus's office.

"Ahh… Severus, Hermione, good to see you." Albus said, glaring at them.

"Yes Albus. Its good to see you too." Hermione said.

"Everything you need will be in the office. Your food, drinks. Everything you desire. I only ask you not to step foot out of this office. Unless of course you need to. Only in dire emergencies." Albus said.

"Yes sir. She will obey your rules. Won't you love?" Severus turned to her. Almost inches away from her face.

"Yes. I will." Hermione said.

"Very well then. I will leave you two alone for a while to say your goodbyes. And Severus, meet me in the Great hall in ten minutes. Every one will be waiting." Albus said. and with that he had left his office to head to the Great Hall.

Severus and Hermione wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"I love you Hermione." Severus said stroking her hair.

"I love you too Severus. Please don't die." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I won't I swear to you I wont. Here, I want you to have this." Severus said giving her a half of a heart chain that says true love….

"I have the other half. Its for us. If you really need me, if something is wrong, the necklace will let me know. And it will do the same for you. mine says last forever." Severus says showing him his half of the necklace. And then helped Hermione with hers.

"It's beautiful Severus." Hermione said lifting up her hair, so he could put it on her. Once he was done with that, she turned around and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you more than life it self." Severus said.

"I love you more than you know it. I cant bare to loose the father of our child." Hermione said. Severus placed his hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I must be going. Albus will be wondering what's taking so long." Severus said. He didn't want to go, but he had too. He placed once more passionate kiss with Hermione before turning to leave the office.

"Severus?" Hermione said, tears were filling her eye's.

"Yes my love?" Severus said. Hermione couldn't strain herself any longer and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him one last kiss.

"I LOVE YOU! OH GODS I LOVE YOU!" Hermione said. Severus cupped her cheek. His other hand was on the back of her head and kissed her.

"I love you too! Oh Gods I love you! but I must go. Harry needs me." Severus said.

"But I need you more." Hermione commented.

"I know. But we need to defeat Voldemort before its too late." Severus said.

"I know….be safe Severus." Hermione said burring her head against his chest.

"I will." Severus said, placing a kiss on her head. And then left. Leaving Hermione crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The war was about to begin. All Severus could think about was Hermione. He needs to concentrate on the war. He's standing in front of the entrance. When the first spell was cast. That's when all hell broke loose. Every one fighting for their lives. From his left and right he could see some of his students fighting death eaters. He saw Ron fight two at a time. He figured he'll rush over and help him. He had cast the killing curse at one of the death eaters knocking him to the ground. Ron glared at him. nodding at him, trying to tell him thanks, but was too occupied when he was fighting another death eater. Severus ran into the woods, there, he saw Lucius.

"Aw, Severus…so glad you could join us. I was just looking for you!" Lucius said in an evil voice. Severus cast a spell on Lucius, but he blocked it.

"Is that any way to treat a fellow death eater Severus?" Lucius said, casting one back, Severus had blocked it.

"Yes it is." Severus spat back. Lucius was pissed off.

"You fucking bastard! You traitor! I'm going to kill you!" Lucius said and cast the killing curse at him. Severus had cast one him self, and the two spells connected with each others. Apparently, both spells were strong.

"Let go Severus. You deserve to die!" Lucius said, gripping on to his wand, as tight as he could.

"NEVER!" Severus said, forcing his spell towards Lucius.

"I see." Lucius said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Albus's Office, it's only been two hours since the war had started. Hermione had tried to get up to get something to drink, but then, her water had broke.

"AWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelped, holding her stomach, and sitting back down.

"NO! this cant be! This…..isn't….the time….." Hermione said, crying the contractions was very painful. She knew she needed to go to the hospital wing, and fast. But how?

She cries in pain. She didn't want to call Severus, knowing he's probably fighting a death eater by now. But with out know it, the necklace was already signaling him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had finally killed Lucius, but he felt something burning on his throat, he looked at the necklace and found it was calling for him. He's praying to Merlin that nothing will hurt her. He tries to fight his way back to Albus's office with out getting himself killed. It took about five to ten minutes before he was able to reach her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Severus said, bursting in to the office.

"My….my…water…just broke…AHHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione cried. Severus was now in panic, he rushed over to her and helped her get up.

"Alright…Alright….we need to get you to Poppy…she'll know what to do." Severus said.

"No…St. Mungo's…it's….AHHHH!!! it's safer…there." Hermione screamed in pain, clutching on to Severus for dear life.

"Alright, Alright….Come….." Severus said, being very careful not to hurt her, he had taken her to St. Mungo's.


	9. The Delivary

Chapter nine: The Delivery

Hermione and Severus had rushed to the hospital, hoping that they will be able to help her with the war going on. Severus had helped her into a wheel chair and went up to the front desk. The nurse turned her head towards them.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"What do you think? My fiancé is about to give birth!" Severus spat out. The nurse gotten up and lead the two into a room with a huge bed and monitors. The nurse had helped her on to the bed. And she had gotten her read to give birth.

"Alright, now when I say push you push. Breath through your nose." The nurse said. Severus had grabbed her hand, and Hermione squeezed it.

"Alright, now push!" The nurse said. Hermione had done so. And Severus had tried to comfort her, but he knew it wasn't working well.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Your going to be okay. Just a couple of more pushes!" Severus said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah….its…..ARGGGGGG!!!!" Hermione screamed again, while trying to push the baby out.

"It's….easier… said….than….done! ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Alright, lets push again. The head is out. One….two….three!" The nurse said.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, and with that one push, Hermione had pushed the baby out, and the baby had started crying.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical chord?" The nurse asked, handing Severus the scissors, He had cut the chord. And the nurse had washed the baby off and put the baby into a soft pink blanket.

"Hermione. You did wonderful!" Severus said, and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione was really tired, and sweaty. The nurse came in with a little pink blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked, coming towards them.

"Of course!" Severus answered. The nurse had handed the baby to Hermione and left the room to let them have some privacy.

"Oh Severus, she's beautiful." Hermione said smiling. Severus had charmed the bed so he could climb in next to Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her and helped hold the baby.

"Thank Merlin she had your nose." Severus said smiling.

"She had your wonderful eyes and black hair." Hermione said, looking at her new baby.

"As long as she doesn't have my god awful nose…and as long as she's healthy." Severus said and kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"Rose Granger Severus Snape." Hermione said.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Severus said. Then Albus Dumbledore came barging in on them.

" SEVERUS! We NEED YOU NOW!" Albus yelled. He wasn't very patient, well, because the war was still raging. It had gotten much worse.

"The war's still going on?" Severus asked.

"Of course! More death eaters have shown up. We need your help to guard Harry while he runs to the shrieking shack." Albus said.

"Do you realize that Hermione had just given birth to our daughter?" Severus asked.

"Congratulations, but this is very important, you need to help Harry with Tom, Guard him from the other death eater's Harry is heading towards the shrieking shack. This is mandatory, no buts Severus, I wish there was a way, but there isn't." And with that, he apparated out of the room. Severus and Hermione looked at each other with sadness in their eye's.

"I have to go." Severus said.

"I know, BE SAFE! We're be waiting for you." Hermione said cradling Rose.

"I'll come back. Don't you worry, I love you Hermione." Severus said.

"I love you too." Hermione said and Severus kissed her and left to go back out to the battle field.

* * *

Once he got back, he knew Albus was right, he did need to help Harry, But he really wanted to be with Hermione and Rose.

"POTTER!" Severus yelled, Harry was heading towards the shrieking shack. Severus had killed a couple of death eaters, while he ran up to Harry and helped him.

"WHERE IS HE!" Harry yelled.

"In the shrieking shack!" Severus yelled, he had fallowed Harry in there, only, when they arrived to fine Voldemort there.

"Aww, Severus….I'm so glad you brought the boy here! You are truly the best death eater in my army." Voldemort said.

"Oh shut your pie hole Voldie, I don't work for you!" Severus said, Voldemort was going to do a curse, but Harry helped him block it.

"You're a big mistake Severus, I had high hopes for you, but first, I must deal with Potter. Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort said, but Harry had matched his,

"Nagini! Come! Your meal is here!" Voldemort said, Nagini had came towards Severus, barely penetrating his fangs into his skin. Severus had dodged it, and killed the beast. But he was knocked hard, and unconscious as the snake accidentally fell towards him, and one of his fangs scrapped his arm, putting enough poison to make Severus faint.

_**A/N AAHHHH another cliffy! Lol…..if you want more, REVIEW!!!! Please! The more the merrier! Tell me what you think please!**_


	10. St Mungo's

Chapter ten: St. Mungo's

It was a close call for Harry, but he was able to destroy Voldemort. And in doing so, all the death eaters had dies, with the intense burning of there arm.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Harry yelled, after killing Voldemort. He rushed towards the unconscious body, he then immediately apparated to St. Mungo's.

"HELP! PROFESSOR SNAPE'S HURT!" Harry yelled, a nurse came by and helped him into a room and helped him onto a bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked, He was hurt himself, but if it weren't for Severus, he would've died.

"The poison had spread through his arm, and now trying to get to the heart, but hopefully, we'll be able to get it all out in time." The nurse said.

"Thank you, please help him, his fiancé is having a baby." Harry said.

"you mean, Miss Hermione Granger? She already had it, a couple of hours ago. I was there to deliver her and Mr. Snape's child." The nurse said, and with that, she went into the room and started working on Severus.

Harry went to the front desk, he had to see Hermione and tell her what had happened.

Once he gotten the room number, he almost ran to her room.

When he entered, he saw Hermione with her baby.

"Harry? Wha-what's going on? Is the war over?" Hermione asked. Harry went to her bedside.

"Yes, The war is over/ I killed him. but I wouldn't have killed him without Snape's help." Harry said. Hermione felt tears coming on.

"What's wrong? Where's Severus?" Hermione asked worried to death.

"Nagini had tried to kill him, but Snape killed him first, but when Nagini fell, he fell towards Snape, he wasn't quick enough. And one of Nagini's fang's was able to penetrate hi skin. Severus fell unconscious. He's here now, the medi-witches and wizards are working on him, trying to get all the poison out." Harry said. He watched Hermione's tears streaming down her face.

"OH MY GOD! Oh SEVERUS! Please be okay!" Hermione cried. Holding Rose in her arms. Harry was sad because he knew how much they love each other. He would hate for Snape to die.

"Can I hold her?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and handed Rose to Harry. He immediately saw a lot of Severus's features in her.

"She's beautiful Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah, she is." She said.

"She has his eyes and your nose." Harry said to Hermione, she laughed at that.

"Yeah, Severus was very thankful that Rose didn't get his nose." Hermione chuckled. Hermione and Harry were talking for about an hour or so. Until the nurse came in.

"Miss Granger, we have successfully drained all the poison out of Mr. Snape's body. He will be just fine. He is sleeping right now, but if you like you can see him." The nurse said.

"Thank Merlin! YES! I need to see Severus!" Hermione said. the nurse had helped Hermione into a wheel chair.

"Harry, do you mind if you watch little Rose for a couple of minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, tell Professor I said hi, and give him my sympathy". Harry said, he had gotten Rose and held her.

"I will. Thank you so much Harry." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." Harry said, and Hermione and the nurse left the room.

Hermione had approached Severus's room, she sees him lying there, motionless. She came by his bedside and held his hand tightly.

"Oh Severus. Please be okay. I love you, I love you with all my heart, your daughter loves you, I don't want to loose the father of our child. Please wake up Severus!" Hermione cried. A couple of minutes later, Severus's eye's started to flicker open. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he turned his head and saw Hermione crying over him.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere." Severus whispered. Hermione looked up and saw that he was awake, She then bent down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione said. Severus had his hand on the back of her head, grasping her hair.

"How are you feeling." Hermione asked Severus.

"Like a thousand knives penetrating my entire body. But I don't care right now, as long as I see you, I'm perfectly fine." Severus said smiling.

"oh, where's Rose?" Severus asked.

"she's with Harry. He brought you here right after he killed The Dark Lord. He saved you. Thank Merlin for him." Hermione said gratefully.

"Yes, thank Merlin for him." Severus said, he reached up and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione and Severus heard a song on the radio, they never thought the hospital had a radio. It played a muggle song.

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

Hermione and Severus stared at each other with love in their eye's.

"How do I live with out you Severus? I love you" Hermione said, she hugged Severus tightly, and Severus held her as if something was going to happen.

"I don't know. But like I said, I won't be going anywhere. Not ever. I'll be with you and Rose till the end of time." Severus said.


End file.
